


Beaver

by missmocha77



Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmocha77/pseuds/missmocha77
Summary: Thad swears off sex. Antics ensue.





	

Alex Moran liked to think of himself as a simple man. All he wanted out of college was to have a good time, to relax and enjoy himself. A party every night was great, too, and oh god, the sex-in one word, amazing. Being the starting QB had its perks. At least, that's what he thought when he looked at the naked girl to his right. And then the one to the left. God, what were their names again? 

After a quick morning romp and the bidding the two girls adieu, Alex headed down the stairs to find Thad taking his morning mojito. Rolling his eyes, he sat down next to wonderboy and rubbed his temples. 

The NCAA had made a decision. BMS wouldn't be getting the death penalty, but there would have to be some major changes. Now, the team actually had to go to class. Not all the time, but enough so as not to raise any suspicion. Also, no more nerds to do homework for them, or at least, not openly so. Alex found that he had his first class at ten and that was earlier than he had gotten up in years. Thad and many other teammates had to stay at least one more year in order to graduate, but a few just ended up flunking out and dropping out. Alex couldn't blame them; this learning stuff wasn't what they had signed up for.

He was surprised Thad had stayed. Thad had been so intent on going pro that Alex was surprised even came back, bar the whole cocaine incident.  
"Morning, Thad."

"Moran." There came that cocky, demeaning tone of his. Alex just let out a sigh and picked at his breakfast. "Banged more sloots last night, didn't you?"

Moran pursed his lips. "Yup, I got laid."

"I had another dream."

"You don't need to tell me-"

"Jesus told me that if I could stay celibate for a month, I'd get back into the NFL's good graces and next year, I'd be going pro."

"Well, that's grea-"

"So no beaver!" Thad nearly screeched, his whole body tensing up at the thought of it. "I need you to hold me accountable."

Alex gasped, indignant. "Why me?"

"Because you're my best friend." Alex almost felt his heart warm at that. Almost.

"Whatever man, I'm getting to class."  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Class was easier than Alex thought it would be. He was ashamed to say that he was actually beginning to like it. Alex Moran didn't want to be labelled a nerd. After the whole "gym teacher" debacle, he held himself to slightly higher standards. So he never let anyone see him study, and he didn't let anyone know he had cut down on drinking. 

Sure he still partied and drank, but it was less than what it used to be. Especially the drinking. He learned that alcohol actually damaged your liver in his health class! If he wanted to have the easiest life possible, he needed a working liver. 

After football practice, he groaned as at least six guys slapped his ass. He just was not in the mood for some good ass slaps today. It hadn't been a good day for him, he missed almost all his throws. As he changed, he mulled over this and didn't realize Thad was coming up behind him until he was screaming right in his ear.

"Moran!" A high screech was what came out if Thad's lungs. Alex was ninety percent sure Thad had busted his eardrum at least six times this year now. 

"What is it, Thad." It was not a question, but he was merely humoring the larger male. Thad pressed his nose against Alex's, trying to appear intimidating. Unfortunately, Alex was long past that stage with his relationship with Thad. 

"If you play the way you did today at the next two games, I'm gonna bust your ass so bad you will need a wheelchair for the rest of the season." Alex nodded, pushing Thad away. He really didn't need the reminder that he had sucked balls today. The first game was next Friday, and he would not stand for losing this time, not that he would admit he was working hard or anything. 

He sighed. Might as well drink away his sorrows tonight.

 

Alex felt his head hit the backboard as Thad pushed him onto the bed. "Thad, what the fuck are you-"

"You've got a deep voice for a girl. I liiiike it," Thad slurred, climbing on top of Alex. He could smell the alcohol on Thad's breath, and his nose crinkled. Thad was really drunk. Suddenly, a laugh burst out of him. Thad was so drunk that he thought Alex was a girl. If Sammy and the team heard about this...Alex struggled to hold down his laughter. The humor stopped when he felt two powerful thighs hug his hips and the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

He shuddered. "Thad, you're drunk. It's Moran!" He attempted to push Thad off his body, but Thad clearly had the weight advantage, regardless of how drunk he was. Thad mumbled something incoherent.

"I haven't got laid in over a month now," he said loudly. He palmed the bulge in his pants and sighed. Alex's eyes widened, and he tried to wiggle his way out again but to no avail. "I've only come in my sleepies, and now I'm getting some beaver." 

Alex stuttered as he felt Thad rub himself against his own crotch, not knowing how to feel about the situation. "Thad, you fucking dumbass, I'm a guy. It's me, Alex Moran, your quarterback! Remember me?"

"Sloot, why are you talking about Moran?" For some reason, Alex felt Thad get even harder, and he gulped. What the fuck was happening?

He opened his mouth to talk but an embarrassing moan came out of his mouth when Thad ground down on him, hard. "Your voice is sexy," Thad murmured incoherently and proceeded to thrust against Alex.

Alex knew at this point, it'd be easy to get out from under Thad. Sure Thad would be feeling a little grumpy in the morning because of a slight C word, he could do it. However, Alex found himself unable to move because he was hard. Really hard.

Thad had finally whipped his dick out and propped up Alex's legs, hooking one over his shoulder. Alex gasped as he felt Thad moving his hips against his ass, feeling the hard outline of Thad's erection even through his jeans. 

Thad was groaning shamelessly now, and he was humping Alex so hard that Alex was afraid that the bed might collapse underneath them. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-" Thad changed, breaking off with a breathless cry before slumping over and promptly passing out. 

Alex was completely still for a few moments, feeling something wet and sticky seep into the back of his thigh. He took a few minutes to register what had just happened. Thad had just came. Thad had just came humping him. Thad had just came humping his ass, and Alex...

Alex had liked it.


End file.
